1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna structure and in particular to an antenna structure transmitting a plurality of wireless signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows conventional antenna structures utilized in a notebook (electronic device). The notebook 1 comprises a body 2, a cover 3, a control interface 4 and a screen 5. The control interface 4 is disposed on the body 2. The screen 5 is disposed on the cover 3. An antenna structure 6 is coupled to a cable 8. An antenna structure 7 is coupled to a cable 9. The antenna structure 6 and the antenna structure 7 are disposed in the cover 3. The antenna structure 6 transmits WWAN signal (comprising signals of frequencies in 900 MHz and 1800 MHz). The antenna structure 7 transmits WLAN signal (comprising signals of frequencies in 2 GHz and 5 GHz).
In the cover 3, the antenna structure 6 is separated from the antenna structure 7 to reduce interference therebetween. Thus, it is difficult to configure the antenna structure 6, the antenna structure 7 and other electronic elements (not shown) in the limited space in the cover 3.